Dana first met Lambo
by DanaRussell
Summary: Lambo loves Dana


Shoto and Serenity Todoroki are now 33 years old they are having a birthday party for Rini, and Dana Todoroki who is now 4 years old.

They are 18 Signers their names are Shoto, Serenity, Mukuro, Ciel, Jaden, Yugi, Haou, Crow, Heba, Kotoko, Amu, Ikuto, Luna, Utau, Mana, Sora, Rosetta, and Haruhi.

"Hey Shoto, Mukuro, and Ciel yes Crow, and Zane have you see Serenity, Haou, and Jaden no we don't know where they are why me, and Zane can't find them WHAT! They were kidnapped yes they were there was a note in your room Pharaoh Shoto thank you the note read if you want to see your wife, and or sons alive bring fifty thousand dollars to the park we want to come alone."

"What are we going to do Shoto I don't know Mukuro, Ciel, Crow, and Zane I will have to get the money? No you will not do that Shoto what are we supposed to do Ciel, Mukuro, Crow, and Zane we have a plan ok what is the plan Ciel, Mukuro, Crow, and Zane we are coming with you & hide in the bush wow that's great plan I will go with the fifty thousand dollars while you guys hide in the bush ok Shoto."

"In the park Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, and Zane are in the bush while Shoto was meeting the ones that kidnapped Serenity, Haou, and Jaden well Pharaoh Shoto are you here by yourself yes I am here by myself where is my wife, and my sons, Atemu, Gilbert, Jack, Kalin, and Gozaburo they are right here Pharaoh Shoto where is the money."

"Hey Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, and Zane you can come on out of the bush ok Pharaoh Shoto we through you came alone you through wrong hand over Serenity, Haou, and Jaden to us well here they are oh my god are you ok Serenity, Haou, and Jaden yes we are ok Shoto, Mukuro, Ciel, Crow, and Zane."

"Welcome back home guys thank you what happen Shoto well Serenity, Haou, and Jaden were kidnapped WHAT! Are they ok yes they are ok Yugi, Heba, Reborn, Tsuna, Kimberly, and Zordon."

"Hey Daddy oh hey there Rini, and Dana what are you doing out in the garden by yourself we are playing ball with each other Daddy can you play with us daddy ok I will play with you."

"Having fun Shoto, Rini, and Dana yes we are mommy what are you playing we were playing ball mommy how are you feeling Serenity I am feeling find Shoto."

"Hey Mommy yes Rini, and Dana can you, and daddy play with us sure we can Rini, and Dana are you sure Serenity you can play ball yes I can Shoto I will sit & play ball with our daughters ok Serenity let's play with the ball hey mommy are you ok HEY MOMMY! What is it Rini, and Dana oh hey daddy it is mommy WHAT! Serenity are you ok no I am not Shoto ok I will have Ishizu check you over ok Serenity ok Shoto hey Ishizu yes oh hey Shoto what can I do for you can you check my wife for me sure I can oh she is very bruised on her arm will she be ok yes she will thanks Ishizu you are welcome Shoto."

"Hey Haou, and Jaden are you now 17 years old wow big brothers you are 17 years old yes we are Rini, and Dana cool well happy birthday thanks you guys where is mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna we are right here hi mom, dad, Aunt Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna hey Haou, and Jaden happy birthday thanks mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Aunt Kimberly, and Grandpa Zordon you are welcome."

"Hey Crow, and Zane yes oh hey there Haou, and Jaden happy birthday thanks Crow, and Zane how old are you guys we are 17 years old wow that's great yes it is great to be 17 years old."

"Hey Hayato, Takeshi, Yugi, Danny, and Jamie yes oh hey there Pharaoh Shoto, and Queen Serenity have you see our daughters no Pharaoh Shoto, and Queen Serenity we will keep looking for Rini, and Dana thanks Hayato, Takeshi, Danny, and Jamie you are welcome."

"Hey Heba yes oh hey there Yugi, Hayato, Takeshi, Danny, and Jamie have you see Princess Rini, and Princess Dana no I have not seen them do you want me to help you Yugi, Hayato, Takeshi, Danny, and Jamie yes we do want you to help us Heba where are you Princess Rini, and Princess Dana HELP US! Did you here that yes we did here that is that Princess Rini, and Princess Dana oh my god it is Jack, and Atemu with Princess Rini, and Princess Dana they are raping Princess Rini, and Princess Dana stop right there Jack, and Atemu oh no it is Heba, Yugi, Hayato, Takeshi, Danny, and Jamie oh well here they are oh my god are you ok Rini, and Dana no we are so scare they rape us WHAT! They rape you Rini, and Dana yes they did daddy, and mommy don't worry Pharaoh Shoto, and Queen Serenity we will get Atemu, and Jack for what they did to Rini, and Dana thank you Yugi, Heba, Hayato, Takeshi, Danny, and Jamie you are welcome Pharaoh Shoto, and Queen Serenity."

"Ok Rini, and Dana let's get you two too see Ishizu ok daddy, and mommy hey Ishizu yes Pharaoh Shoto, and Queen Serenity will you check them over for us ok I will check them over for you Shoto, and Serenity thank you Ishizu you are welcome."

"Hey Pharaoh Shoto, and Queen Serenity yes Ishizu I check over Rini, and Dana how are they not good my Pharaoh WHAT! They are pregnant what they are pregnant yes they are pregnant hey daddy, and mommy yes Rini, and Dana we want the baby out of us daddy, and mommy are you sure Rini, and Dana yes we are sure Ishizu can you take the baby out of us yes I can Rini, and Dana ok baby is out thanks Ishizu you are welcome."

"Hey Shoto yes oh hey there Serenity I have something to talk to you about what is it Serenity I am pregnant what you are pregnant yes I am Shoto that's great Serenity you are not mad Shoto no I am not mad Serenity."

"Hey Mommy, and Daddy yes oh hey Dana I want to date you want to date yes I do want to date who do you want to date Dana well his name is Lambo Bovino we want to meet Lambo ok hey Lambo come on in my parents want to meet you ok Dana hey Mr. Todoroki, and Mrs. Todoroki oh hey Lambo it's nice to meet you Lambo oh yes it's nice to meet you too , and Mrs. Todoroki."

"Hey Lambo yes oh hey there Serenity oh my god you are Reborn, and Tsuna nieces yes I am hey mom how do you know Lambo well Dana you see Lambo is Uncle Tsuna Lightning Guardian wow that's great Dana, your father, and me will let you date you will yes we will thanks mom, and dad you are welcome hey mom yes Dana are you Pregnant yes I am pregnant Dana that's so cool mom."

"Hey Ciel, Mukuro, Crow, Reborn, Tsuna, Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Danny, and Jamie oh hey Serenity, and Shoto how is Rini, and Dana they are doing find Crow, Ciel, Mukuro, Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Reborn, Tsuna, Danny, and Jamie where are they well Dana is out on a date with Lambo & Rini is sleeping oh how are you feeling Serenity I am feeling find Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna, Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Danny, and Jamie wow Dana is growing up yes she is growing up."

"Hey Mukuro, Ciel, Aunt Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna yes oh hey there Dana how are you doing I am doing find Aunt Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, and Mukuro we hear that you are dating yes I am that's great we are so proud of you thanks Ciel, Mukuro, Aunt Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna you are welcome hey guys yes Lambo the Pharaoh Shoto want you guys to come to the Healing Chambers why Serenity water just broke ok let's go hey Serenity yes oh hey there Ciel Mukuro, Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Dana, and Lambo oh they are so beautiful what are their names oh their names are Malinda, and Frankie Todoroki wow those names are so pretty thanks guys you are welcome Serenity."

"Hey Mom, and Dad yes oh hey there Haou, and Jaden oh my god are these our new sister, and brother yes it is wow they are so pretty yes they are hey Haou, and Jaden yes Mom, and Dad your sister Dana is dating she is yes she is wow she is growing up yes she is growing up."

"Rini, and Dana is now 14 years old they all live happily ever after with no evil coming to threat them & their families wow Shoto yes Serenity I can't believe that our daughters our 14 years old I know Serenity they are growing up to fast I know they are growing too fast yes they are Serenity."

"Hey Lambo yes Dana how do you know my mom ok I know your mother because my boss is her uncle his name is Tsuna Snape Is he nice yes he is nice hey Tsuna yes Lambo my girlfriend wants to meet you ok hey there Dana hi Tsuna nice to meet you and it's nice to meet you too Dana you are Serenity, Shoto daughter yes I am hey Lambo she is a keeper be nice to her I will Tsuna and thank you Tsuna you are welcome Lambo."

The End of the third story


End file.
